We Forgive You
by Annie Cullen xx
Summary: After Edward left, Bella discovered she was pregnant. She died giving birth, but her twins lived on. 16 Years later, they start their first day at Forks High School, and bump into someone unexpected.
1. The Truth

_A/N: Hey, hey, hey. Just something I thought up. _

_Samantha Alice Swan (Bella's daughter) She can read minds like Edward, has more human qualities, but is just like Bella._

_Luke Jacob Swan (Bella's son) He can see the future like Alice, has more vampire qualities, and is just like Edward._

* * *

Samantha P.O.V

I'd never fancied the idea of school. To be honest I preferred it at home. Luke, my twin brother, was eager to start school, he wanted other friends rather than the ones who lived near La Push. I preferred_ them_.

But our Uncle Jacob insisted we did, he used the whole '_It's what your Mom would of wanted_' thing. I was exactly like my Mom, that's what Jacob tells me, anyway. He says I'm clumsy like her, stubborn, I really hate sport like she did, always embarrassing myself and I have her wavy brown hair. Luke was like my Dad, bronze hair and all. He had his eyes, well the eye colour he had as a human, green.

Jacob is a werewolf, so Luke and I are on our own most of the time when he's on patrol. We visit our Grandpa Charlie occasionally, but I don't think he likes us that much, because my Mom died giving birth to us. I think he blames Luke and me.

----

I woke up, groggy as usual. The day we start school. Great. I got out of bed and went straight to the mirror, my hair was behaving itself today, luckily. I ran a brush through it, and got dressed. Skinny Jeans, black pumps and my favorite top, always a winner.

After making my bed, I went into the kitchen, I saw Uncle Jacob sat on the couch, with the TV on. I decided to get some breakfast, so I flung some bread into the toaster, and a tea bag into a mug.

Whilst I waited, I snuck into Luke's room. He needed waking up, I had to ride us both there and I wasn't being late. Carefully, I took my grip on his covers, and threw them off the bed.

"Hey!" He groaned. "What the hell, Sam?" He moaned, covering his eyes with his hands.

"I'm not being late for school on our first day, so get your ass up." I told him. He stuck his tongue out at me, but I ignored him. I was the mature one, he was just a baby.

I went back into the kitchen, just in time for my toast to be ready. I sat at the table, and began eating my toast, just as Luke dragged himself out of his room, glaring at me.

"You can be such a bitch, Sam." He muttered. I grinned.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me." He rolled his eyes, and reached to grab a slice of my toast, but I grabbed his arm in time. "Don't you dare."

"God, stay out of my head, it's creepy!"

"So is you seeing the future." I replied. "Did you see yourself being an ass today?"

"Shut up."

When I'd finished, and when Luke was_ finally_ dressed, we set off for school. We were attending Forks High School, where our Mom went. It was my car, that I got for my sixteenth birthday, whereas Luke got a computer.

I turned the radio on, but put my Lady Gaga CD in, just to annoy Luke.

"Caught in a Bad Romance..." I sang to myself, grinning when I saw Luke's look of disgust. "What?"

"Turn this _crap_ off!"

"My car, my music." I told him. He got out his iPod and sat back in his seat.

When we arrived, the parking lot was pretty filled up. I smacked Luke's arm to get his attention, and he pulled out his head phones immediately. I turned off the radio, and checked the time. We had ten minutes to fill.

"Come on, let's get our time tables." I told Luke, who was already getting out of the car.

We went to the reception, to find a small woman smiling at us.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"We're new here, I'm Samantha Swan and this is Luke Swan." I told her, she nodded and handed us our time tables.

"Have a good day."

We went back to the car, and just sat there. Suddenly, Luke looked weird, like he'd seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he looked at me and frowned.

"Nothing."

"You had a vision, didn't you?" I questioned. He shrugged.

"So?"

"So? What was it about?" I asked, he shook his head. I smacked his arm again.

"Ow! What the hell!?" He moaned, rubbing his arm.

"Tell me or I swear I'll kill you." I said through my teeth.

"If you must know, it wasn't important, I saw this family... they're here, in Forks." He told me. This was interesting.

"What else?" I pushed, he shook his head and got out of the car, slamming the door after him.

I sighed, and got out as well. Luke was hiding something. I looked at my time table, and went to my first class, English. I entered the room, and a wall of thoughts hit me instantly,

_Oooh, a new kid, don't get that everyday._

_She's cute. Maybe I should ask her out..._

My God, she looks like that other Swan girl that used to come here... Bella or something.

I shook my head and went to the desk, and was told to sit at the back. I walked to my seat, and felt the eyes on me. Ignoring them all, I began doodling mindlessly on a piece of paper, unaware of what the teacher was telling us. When we were set some work, I kept my head down, avoiding all eye contact with anyone. I looked up slightly, maybe I could read someone's mind, it wouldn't hurt. I chose a guy at the front,

_I wonder what the fuss over those two new kids is about? The last time it was this big was when Bella moved here. I wonder if she still lives here. Maybe she's moved on from me? _

Hm, he dated Mom. Wait... if he dated Mom, why's he still here? Unless he's a vampire. I decided to get more information, I chose the spiky haired girl next to him.

_Relax Edward. I'm sure that it'll die down soon. And Bella will remember you, I'm sure of it._

Edward? His name is Edward. That name rings a bell.

"Mr Cullen, do you care to explain why you're talking in my lesson?" The teacher asked him.

His name was Edward Cullen. That name definitely rings a bell.

"Sorry, Sir. I was explaining to work to my sister, here."

Edward turned around, and his eyes met mine. He looked like Luke, bronze hair, pale skin... Oh My God! Edward was our father!

* * *

Just something I thought up, I liked the idea of it.

Review!! Please. I want to continue this story!!

Love Annie x


	2. Him

_A/N: Hey, hey, hey. _

_OMG, am I dreaming? 9 reviews for one chapter... wow, wasn't expecting that! Thanks :)_

_Samantha Alice Swan (Bella's daughter) She can read minds like Edward, has more human qualities, but is just like Bella._

_Luke Jacob Swan (Bella's son) He can see the future like Alice, has more vampire qualities, and is just like Edward._

_And without any confusion, and it might sound crazy, but it might make sense. Since Samantha and Luke have Vampire traits, Luke has no vampire scent, so he would smell like any normal human, whereas Samantha has a vampire scent... all will make more sense soon. __So the Cullens think only one vampire is at the school._

_Sorry for the POV changes._

* * *

Samantha P.O.V

When the bell rang, I immediately headed for my car, and text Luke to tell him to meet me there. He had to know our father was here. A flock of students flowed out of the school and they spread out to their own cars. I caught sight of Luke instantly

"Hey Sam, what was so urgent?" He asked.

"Okay, don't freak out when I tell you," I began.

"Sam, I'm a guy, we don't freak out." He said smugly, I rolled my eyes.

"Right. Anyway, remember when Uncle Jake told us that our Dad left Mom ages ago?" He nodded. "Well, uh... okay, he's back." I saw him flinch, and anger flared in his eyes,

"What?"

"He's here, and so is his family." I added, his fists clenched up. "Luke, don't do anything."

"The bastard." He muttered.

"Luke--"

"I'm going to kill that piece of crap." He said, I grabbed his shoulder before he could walk away.

"I said don't do anything." I told him.

"Sam, it's his fault Mom's dead." He said, the anger building in his eyes.

"What good will 'killing' him do?" I questioned. "Anyway, I read his mind in English, he doesn't know she's dead, if he finds out, who knows what it will do."

"I'll go tell him now, he needs to know he _murdered_ our Mom!" He said through his teeth. My eyes glanced over his shoulder, we were attracting an audience.

"Luke, lets no argue now, leave it till later, look." He turned and saw the other students.

"Right, fine." He whispered, he turned around to walk away.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Luke." I told him, he turned, nodded at me, and continued walking away.

I locked the car, and headed back inside for my next class, which was History. As I walked to the classroom, I had this tiny feeling inside me that something was going to go wrong...

*~*~*~*

Luke P.O.V

I headed back inside for my next class, Math. I went to the Maths block, and went into the classroom, which was already half full. I was told to sit at the back again, next to an empty seat.

I kept my head down, not even the sound of the door opening caught my attention. Suddenly, I had a vision. Sam was in the parking lot, shouting at some guy, it wasn't me, but he looked alot like me. I guessed it was our piece of scum Dad.

I snapped out of it, and saw the seat next to me was filled. I didn't pay attention to who it was. As the lesson finally began, I took notes again, it was Algebra this time. I had completely spaced out until I realised the teacher had called on the guy next to me,

"C equals 51 plus 9." He answered.

"Good answer, Mr Cullen."

Cullen? That name was familiar. I looked next to me, and saw who it was. My Dad. I had the urge to stand up and punch him so hard in the face... no, not here, although it would be nice.

I turned my head back to the front, gritting my teeth to hold in my anger.

Eventually, the bell rang for lunch. I raced to meet Sam at the cafeteria. We got our lunch and sat down, both staying silent. Sam slammed her fork down,

"So, did you see him?" She asked,

"He's in my Math class." I muttered.

"Did he, I mean, did you talk to him?" She asked again, I shrugged.

"No. I wanted to kick his ass, though."

"Luke, don't cause any trouble with him, please, for me." She begged.

I was about to answer, when my eyes diverted to the cafeteria enterance, where_ they_ were. The Cullens, the family I had the vision about this morning. They went to sit down at a far table. I felt my hands grab hold of the edge of the table, it caugh Sam's attention.

"It's them." I whispered. She looked back at them, they were staring at us...

*~*~*~*

Samantha P.O.V

The minute they walked in I knew my feeling earlier was right. The thing was, they were staring at us, they wouldn't look away. I glanced into their eyes, each one of them, and read each of their minds, first, the blonde girl,

_Is that Bella? It can't be, can it?_

Then the big dark haired guy,

_Maybe it is Bella, we did leave her unprotected from other vampires, maybe she was turned._

Then the spikey haired girl,

_If it is Bella, then why didn't I see her being turned? Poor her._

Then the blonde guy,

_She's a pretty good newborn, but who's the boy next to her?_

And finally, Dad.

_Why did I ever leave? I left her to be made into a monster. I should talk to her, she knows we're here now. _

I looked away, and down at my plate. Luke tapped my shoulder, which caused me to look up,

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"They think I'm Mom. They have no idea she's dead." I whispered.

Luke stayed quiet, so I stood up and left the cafeteria. _Careful, the spikey haired girl's following you I think_. Luke thought to me. I went to the car, and leant against the door.

I heard footsteps coming closer, I looked back to see the spikey haired girl heading towards me. Great.

"Bella?" She asked. _Don't turn around, don't turn around. _I told myself. But I felt her hand on my shoulder, it was freezing. "Bella, is that you?" She asked. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say yes, but I couldn't say no or tell them Edward's mine and Luke's dad.

I went with my instinct. "No, who are you?" I asked. I read her mind again._ She has to be Bella, she's practically a mirror image._

_"You have to be, Bella it's me, Alice." She told me. Okay, her name's Alice. _

"Seriously, I'm not Bella, I'm--" I stopped, only to glance over her shoulder to see_ him _standing there. Edward... or Dad to me.

* * *

_Cliffie! OME! If you remember Luke's vision in Math, thas a clue of what happens next chapter ;)_

_I actually love writing this story!_

_Review? x_


	3. New Divide

_A/N: Hey, hey, hey. _

_I didn't expect such a great outcome for this story... I'm so shocked! Thank you to everyone who reviews! And thank you beta, coming up with a BIG twist for later on in the story :)_

_Samantha Alice Swan (Bella's daughter) She can read minds like Edward, has more human qualities, but is just like Bella._

_Luke Jacob Swan (Bella's son) He can see the future like Alice, has more vampire qualities, and is just like Edward._

_By the way, the argument that Luke saw doesn't happen straight away... shit... I gave it away... oh well, just so you know._

* * *

Samantha P.O.V

"Well?" Alice asked again, I couldn't help but look at him.

"I'm--" I couldn't answer, but I took the risk and sighed. "I'm Samantha, Bella's daughter." I saw a twitch of shock in both their faces.

"Daughter?" Alice repeated, I nodded._ That explains the resemblance. _She thought.

"You think I look like my Mom?" I asked, she nodded slowly.

"How do you kn--" She turned and looked at Edward, then back at me. Had she figured it out? "Is he? I mean is Edward--" Yeah, she had. I took a deep breath, ready to explain all I knew.

"Edward," I began, "You-- Well, you dated my Mom, and you left her, didn't you?" He nodded. "Well, she was-- she was kind of pregnant when you left, and well, she had my brother and I." I saw the shock on their faces again.

"So... _I'm_ your father?" Dad asked. I shut my eyes and nodded. "And Luke's, my twin."

Nobody spoke, it was silent.

"I need to see Bella." Dad said, turning to walk to his car.

"You can't!" I told him. He turned.

"Why not?"

"Well, when she was giving birth to me and Luke, she--" I really didn't want to tell him like this, not here, but I knew I had to. "She died, and her last words were to my Uncle Jacob, to take care of us."

"What?" Alice whispered, "She's dead?"

I looked at my dad, who looked away from me. He wouldn't look me in the eye, my own father. He turned and ran out of the parking lot, away from the school, followed by Alice.

I was left stood alone, staring at the ground. I didn't realize Luke was heading over to me, running.

"Sam? What happened?" He asked.

"He knows." I whispered.

"Who?"

"Our father, he knows about us, and I think he hates us." I told him.

"I knew he was a piece of--" I shook my head. "Don't beat yourself up over it, he's an asshole." Luke told me.

"I can't though, _we_ can't." I whispered. "He's our dad."

----

When we got home, I went straight to my room. I couldn't tell Jacob about today, I knew he hated the Cullens anyway. Luke promised he wouldn't tell Jacob either.

I dumped my bag onto the floor, and sat on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

Our own father hated us. He acted the same way as Grandpa Charlie does, he thinks it's our fault she's dead. It was frustrating to think that it was our fault, because in a way it was, but in another way, it was our father's. If he'd of stayed, she might be alive now.

I snapped out of my thoughts when someone tapped lightly on my door. Jacob.

"Sam, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just... tired from today, that's all." I lied. He didn't look convinced.

"You sure?" He asked, shutting the door and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Times like now I wish _I _could read _your_ mind." He joked.

"Trust me, it's not as great as it seems." I muttered.

He stood up and put his hand on the door handle, "Shall I order take-out?" He asked, I nodded.

"Sure, why not." I tried to fake a shut the door, and I fell back into my pillow again.

*~*~*~*

Luke P.O.V

Sam was really quiet at dinner, she's normally the heart of the conversation. Jacob thought she was sick because she was so quiet, only I knew what was wrong with her, she was heart broken that our scum-bag father hated us.

Personally, I didn't care that he hated _me_, I hated him, but the fact he didn't even give Sam a chance, she wants to get to know him. When we'd finished dinner, I went back into my room, and so did Sam.

----

The next morning, she wasn't any different. I was the one waking her up. We both got dressed for school, and sat in the car.

"Are you sure you want to go in today?" I asked again, she scoffed.

"Of course I am, I won't let this beat me down, I'll just get on with my life." She said, smiling.

"That's great, Sam." I told her, punching her arm playfully.

When we arrived at school, they were there already, stood outside their cars. Sam said she was fine. We parked up, and sat in the car for a few minutes.

"Is he in any of your lessons?" I asked her, she nodded.

"English, but I sit no where near him." She told me.

"Oh, right." I sighed, "Don't worry, I won't start anything with him, or_ them_." I reassured her, she stared at me for a few seconds, then smiled.

"No, you won't." She chuckled. I hated it when she read my mind.

*~*~*~*

Samantha P.O.V

We were the last few in the parking lot. As Luke and I made our way up to the school, I saw them all looking at us again. I had told myself not to, but I wanted to see what they really thought of us.

_She's dead, and they're left. Why didn't she tell me, I thought she still loved me? Maybe I shouldn't of... she might still be here. _

I scoffed, which caught his attention. I turned to him and felt myself well an truly snap.

"You think, that's what you really think?" I shouted.

"What?"

"You know _what_. You _killed_ her!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The blonde girl snarled, I turned on her.

"Stay the fuck out of this." I hissed at her.

"What are you talking about?" Dad asked.

"You. I mean, of course she would be here, you were the one that got her pregnant in the first place, and you left her to die!" I cried, I felt Luke try and pull me away.

"Sis., he's not worth it." I shoved him away.

"I didn't know she was pregnant with you, I left because I thought it was best for her, to keep her safe."

I laughed at that remark. "Keep her safe? What a stupid lie! She would of been safer in a freaking lion cage!" I cried, tears beginning to stream down my face.

_Calm down, Sam. Easy. _Luke thought to me.

I took a deep breath. "You know what, I'm not going to let this get to me." I said quietly, wiping my eyes and walking away, with Luke following.

* * *

_I loved writing this chapter, get some great anger out, Lol. What a teeny-tiny twist, Sam turning on Edward instead of Luke. I'll let you into a secret, Luke was originally going to end up fighting with Jasper, but I decided Sam should let her feelings out about the whole thing :)_

_So, review?_

_x_


	4. Starry Eyed

_A/N: Hey, hey, hey._

_I'm in love with Alice by __Avril Lavigne, it's amazing! It kind of helped me write this chapter, so it's going on the playlist :)_

* * *

Samantha P.O.V

The argument I had with my father was the talk of the school, nobody knew what it was really about though, and the rumors spread like wild fire. In English I couldn't look at him, I even refused to read his mind. A girl next to me, Louise I think her name was, wanted to know if I was alright, I told her it was family stuff, and she offered to sit with me at lunch, which was a nice offer. I accepted.

When the bell went, I tried to get out of the room before my dad did, I couldn't even speak to him.

At lunch, Louise brought over some of her other friends, some of which Luke took a real shine to. I sat with my back to their table, I hated the idea of everytime I look up they were there, probably staring at us.

"Hey," Louise whispered to me, I glanced up at her, "Uh... the guy you were arguing with is staring at you."

"He's an ass." Luke told her, "A mother-f--" I shook my head at him.

"What did he do?" A girl asked, Liz I think her name was.

I sighed, "It's... hard to explain." I lied.

After lunch, I had the one class both Luke and I were in together, Art. We entered the room, to find it pretty full. Thank God, a normal lesson. We went to our seats, and began our work.

Suddenly the door flew open, "Sorry I'm late," I looked up and felt my stomach drop.

"Take your seat, Miss Hale."

The blonde Cullen, my father's sister. I tapped Luke's shoulder, he looked up too. _Fuck._ He thought._ Don't look at her._ I nodded at him, and we both looked down.

The lesson progressed, and we began work on easels. Luke and I went to the back easels, hopefully we'd escaped the blonde Cullen for this lesson. I was on a role with the painting, my landscape scene was genius.

The lesson ended, again, with no bother from the blonde Cullen. We were about to exit the school, when I felt a tap on my shoulder, a cold tap. I turned and saw _him_.

"What?" I choked out.

"I want to explain." Dad told me, but Luke scoffed and pulled me away. "Samantha wait..."

Luke turned defensively in front of me "Don't you DARE speak to her, ever! You haven't earned the right." Luke snarled at him.

"But I didn't--"

"Right, you didn't know! That doesn't changed ANYTHING, bring our Mom back to life, take back the last 16 and a half fucking years, then maybe you will have the right!" Luke shouted.

I couldn't take it. I turned and left the building, with tears beginning to fall down my face. My eyes were blurry from the tears, that _bastard_. I shuffled along to the car. Luke shouted something I didn't quite catch, he needed to walk away before he did something he'd regret.

"Luke come--" Before I could get the sentence out I was falling to the floor, _Clumsy. _I got up carefully. Luke was over in a instant.

"Sam? Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah... I think." I said, not believing myself because of my unsure tone.

"Oh my God, your head, it's bleeding." He told me. I soon realized he was right, I felt it trickle down the side of my face.

"Shit." I muttered, wiping it with my sleeve.

"Get in the car, I'll drive you to the hospital." Luke ordered me.

"Are you okay Samantha?" Dad asked, Luke glared at him.

"Leave her alone."

"But--"

_Sam, get in the car._ Luke thought to me. I obeyed and got in, still with my sleeve on the wound.

As we drove, I saw Dad's car speed behind us, I didn't tell Luke. When we arrived, that's when he saw him. We went into the reception, and up to the desk.

"Excuse me, my sis--" Luke was interrupted by our Dad.

"Is Carlisle Cullen here?" He asked. She nodded. _Who? _Luke thought.

"My father." He answered, Luke and I looked at each other, he could read minds too?

"Yes, he is. I'll page him for you." The nurse said.

"Can't I have someone else treat me?" I asked, avoiding the stares of confusion from other nurses.

"He's the best we have." She told me.

I turned to Luke. "We can't avoid them." He muttered to me.

"What is it, Edward?" A voice asked, I turned and saw who I assume was Carlisle Cullen.

"This is Samantha and Luke," He began, Carlisle's expression changed,

"Edward..."

"Yes Carlisle, they're-- they are my children." Carlisle sighed, and took us into his office.

I sat up on the bed, and moved my hair out of the blood patch, and let Carlisle clean my wound.

"Edward, they are half vam-- immortal, how could you be so... careless. And Bella, how is she?" He asked, great, we were going to be judged by him too.

"I'm sorry we never even thought... and Bella..." He stopped, looking at the floor.

"She's dead." Luke said. "That murderous, selfish bastard did it." He glared at our Dad.

"Let me get your sister cleaned up and we can talk this out afterwards." He said, dabbing something that really stung onto my forehead.

"What is there to talk about?!" Luke shouted, "He killed our Mom!"

"Luke, stop--"

"You know what, wherever the hell you guys came from, I suggest you go back." Luke snarled, before storming out of the room.

* * *

_The next chapter, you will LOVE! Clue:_

_What do you get with a 'I-want-to-make-peace' Dad, and a 'I-fucking-want-to-kill-Edward' Jacob? Hmm... _

_Review? And wish me luck on my Biology exam tomorrow! _

_x_


	5. Number One Enemy

_A/N: Hey, hey, hey._

_My biology exam went great! Thanks for the good lucks :P In case you haven't caught on yet, the chapters are named after songs, except the first one!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Number One Enemy

* * *

Luke P.O.V

I was sick of him. His _lies. _He knows nothing about us. What I knew was this, though: He killed my Mom, and he was not going to destroy the life we had now. Why did he expect he could just walk into our lives and hope everything would be okay?

I went to the reception and sat on a chair further away from the others. I caught sight of the clock, Jacob will be wondering where we where.

"Are you okay?" I looked up quickly and saw a woman,

"I, uh... yes, thanks." I answered.

She sat next to me, "Where are your parents?" She asked,

"I-- I don't know." I lied.

"Don't you think they'll be worried?" She asked.

"My Dad, I hate him, and my Mom, she--" I looked down, "She's dead." I whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She told me, I smiled weakly at her.

"Naw, it's okay." I told her, she smiled. "What are you doing here then?" I asked her.

"Waiting for my husband. I'm Esme, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Luke." I replied, she cocked her head to the side slightly, "What?"

"Nothing, you just-- you look like my son, that's all." She told me,

"Oh, thank... you." I chuckled, she laughed soon after.

I gasped suddenly, a vision. It wasn't clear but I could just about see it. It was Jacob, phasing in front of my Dad and that short spiky haired Cullen, his sister. Her lunged at him, but his sister screamed something, and jumped in front of him. The vision ended suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked me.

"I... I've got to go." I told her, standing up, just as Jacob came through the hospital doors.

"Luke, where's Sam, is she okay?" He asked frantically.

"She's fine Dad, Dr-- A doctors just cleaning up her wound." I didn't dare say Cullen to him.

"Where is she? Are you okay?" I nodded, "Where is she?" He asked again.

"Calm down, Jake. She should be coming soon." I told him, moving next to him. Esme stood up, and Jake looked at her.

"Have we met before? You look familiar." He asked her.

She was about to answer, but I saw Sam storming down the corridor, she didn't look happy, she looked angry. I tapped Jake's shoulder, and he turned and saw Sam.

"Sam, oh my God, what happened to you?" He asked, she sighed, but was interrupted by Dad.

"Samantha, wait! Let me ex--" He stopped when he saw Jacob.

I saw the anger and revenge appear in Jake's eyes. "Cullen." He growled. "What the _hell _are you doing here?"

"We moved back." Dad said.

"Let me guess, to see Bella?"

"That was kind of the plan, but--"

"Did you even know she's _dead_ because of you?" He snapped, Dad shook his head.

"Of course I know. But Jacob, don't blame me for her death." He said, Jacob growled deeper.

"Who should I blame? The twins? Of course, they killed their own mother!" He shouted.

"No, of course not. It was nobodies fault, it was an accident." Dad said, a bit louder this time, as if he was beginning to shout.

"Right." Jake scoffed. "They're not your kids, I've raised them since they were born, you weren't there at all."

"And I thank you for that, but they are my kids."

"Listen, Cullen, Bella asked me to raise them, to protect them, protect them from _things_ like _you_." He growled, I keep thinking that any minute I'm going to have to jump in front of him, stop him from doing something bad.

"And those things you say that your protecting them from, do you realise they are one of us. You do realise what they will become, how do you plan to care for them when they do turn, huh?" Sam and I gasped in unison. We would become full vampires?

"I will deal with that when that time comes, but I promised to care for these kids and until the day I'm ripped from their sides, I'll continue to care for them just like I have for the past 17 years." Jake snapped, "You are not their father, you do not know whats best for them."

They stayed silent, but Jake was breathing heavily, and soon ran outside. Dad ran after him, followed by Sam, me and Esme. We ended up in a forest not far from the hospital. Jake was stood at the far end of the small field.

"Mutt!" Dad shouted, Jake turned around, he looked angry.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked him.

"Go away, kids, don't get in the way." Jake breathed.

"Wh--" Jake suddenly gritted his teeth, and phased into a wolf.

I saw the shock on Sam's face. We'd never seen him phase before, even though we knew he was a werewolf, he never phased in front of us. He snarled at Dad, walking toward him.

"Jake?" I whispered, before he lunged forward at Dad.

"No!" Sam screamed, I turned my head and saw her run in front of Dad, as if protecting him. Shit!

"Sam, stop!" I shouted...

* * *

_Duff Duff moment. Oh my God, what's happened to Sam? Reveiw, maybe? The vision that Luke had, well, its changed. :O dum dum duuuum!_

_Love ACxx _


	6. Parachute

_A/N: Hey, hey, hey._

_I need to be honest with you, I cried at Vampire Diaries last night, it was the one where Elena found out Stefan was a vampire, and at the end of the episode she broke up with him, it made me cry. And if I'm even more honest, I think Elena reacted more realistically than Bella did when she found out Stefan was a vamp. I'm not flaming Twilight or anything, I still am overly obsessed with it, it's just what I think :)_

_Wow, what a cliffie last time! Wait for the cliffie at the end of this :) I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE IT!_

_Chapter named after 'Parachute' by Cheryl Cole _

* * *

Chapter 5: Parachute

* * *

Samantha P.O.V

Jacob lunged at Dad, I don't know what came over me. "No!" I screamed as I ran in front of Dad. Luke shouted me to stop, but I didn't listen. Traitor or not, he was still our father, and I couldn't see him die because of some stupid argument.

I felt Dad's cold arms grab my shoulders, and he pulled me out of the way, both of us. Jake growled.

"Jake, don't, please." I told him. He backed away and ran into the forest.

"Are you okay, Samantha?" Dad asked me. I turned to him, and hugged him.

"Thank you, Dad." I smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

I let go, and turned to Luke. "Luke, I--" He shook his head, and ran into the forest.

*~*~*~*~*

Luke P.O.V

Hypocrite. How could she save him like that? He deserved to die after what he did to our Mom. I tried to follow Jake, and it lead to the house. He was on the couch, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"Jake?" He glanced up, "You okay?"

"I can't believe I did that." He whispered.

"What, phase? It doesn't bother me, I'm half Vampire for crying out loud." I chuckled.

"What about Sam? I mean, I nearly--" He stopped, I sighed and sat on the edge of the couch.

"That was her own fault."

"But I promised your Mom I'd protect both of you, and I'm hardly doing that when you were with that Bloodsucker." He told me, I shook my head.

"Sam and I are adults now, you're raised us fine." I smiled.

"But why didn't you tell me about him?" He asked, I sighed again.

"We knew you'd react like this."

"Oh." He choked out, just as Sam walked in, slamming the door shut.

I stood up, she wasn't looking at me though, she was glaring at Jacob angrily. It was a damn shame I couldn't read her mind now, I wanted to know what she was planning on doing, because I wasn't having a vision of it.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She snapped.

"I was trying to protect you, Sam." Jake said, standing up.

"Protect me? What, from my own father?" She shouted.

"He's not your father." Jake shouted back,.

"Of course he is." She snapped.

"A real father would have been there to see his kids grow up!" Jake said, "I was the one who saw all of that."

"He didn't know about us, okay, nobody's perfect." Sam cried, she had tears swimming in her eyes now.

"Right, so why did he leave your Mom?"

"I don't know." Sam shrugged, but she stopped, and sighed. "I know what's wrong, your afraid of losing us."

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"Yeah, that's exactly what it is. Your scared that we won't see you as the father figure anymore, it all makes perfect sense now." Sam laughed, with no humor behind it.

"Stay out of my head, Sam!"

"You know what, maybe your right." Sam said, before running out of the door, slamming it behind her again.

*~*~*~*~*

Samantha P.O.V

I ran to the beach, as far away from the house as I could get. I didn't want to go back, I couldn't, and I couldn't go to my Dad's house, because that would make me a traitor. I didn't know what to do.

I knew one thing was certain right now: I needed my Mom. I bet she had a lot of situations like this, and I bet she overcame them all. I sat on a rock, and wrapped my arms around my knees, just in time for the tears to escape.

"I need you, Mom." I whispered, "I really, really need you right now. I'm really confused, I have no idea what's going on with my life." I sobbed into my knees, and looked up again. "What's going on? I mean, everything is a mess now, Luke and Jacob probably hate me... what should I do?" I whispered the last part. I had no plan. I had no idea what to do now.

"Mom..." I began, hoping I didn't sound crazy doing this. "If I should go back, apologize to them... make a sign or something, I don't know." I waited, and nothing.

I knew it.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Luke.

**Jake is sorry, really really sorry. We really want you to come back. L x **

I guess you could count that as a sign. I stood up and began walking back to the house. I walked in, and saw Jake and Luke, grinning childishly at me, like there usual selves.

Luke walked up to me.

"Sorry Sam." He told me.

"It's okay." I replied,

"Me too, I shouldn't of over-reacted like that." Jake said from behind Luke, I smiled back at him.

"Forgiven." I said simply.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, well, more like a light tapping. Jacob went to answer it, but Luke grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I need to answer the door Luke."

"Don't, it's one of them, the Cullens." He said. I decided to read his mind, _Shit, it's her. Our mother--_

"What?!" I exclaimed, barging past Jake to answer the door.

I opened and there she was. But the sight of her eyes shocked me. They were red, that's all I could say, but she was beautiful. I was really speechless, it actually was like looking in a mirror.

"Mom?" I whispered, Jake came up behind me, absolute shock on his face.

"Bella? Is that you?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes it's me, Jake." She said.

"M-Mom?" I repeated, still in shock.

"Samantha, Luke?" She asked, we nodded slowly. She smiled and lunged at us, wrapping her arms tightly around us.

She was alive?

* * *

Ahh! I knew all along she was going to come back, the base around Bella's return is in the next chapter, with an unexpected twist to it. Thank you to my awesomesauce beta x-tobecontinued-x :) I love you loaads for helping me!

Review with you thoughts, mainly because you all love me. XD

Much love x


	7. Welcome Home

_A/N: Hey, hey, hey._

_OMG, BELLA'S RETURNED!_

_This chapter is all about Bella's life after having Sam and Luke. It's in italics in Bella's POV because its her telling the story._

* * *

Chapter 7: Welcome Home

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Mom?" I whispered, Jake came up behind me, absolute shock on his face._

_"Bella? Is that you?" He asked. She smiled and nodded._

_"Yes it's me, Jake." She said._

_"M-Mom?" I repeated, still in shock._

_"Samantha, Luke?" She asked, we nodded slowly. She smiled and lunged at us, wrapping her arms tightly around us._

_She was alive?_

*~*~*~*~*

Samantha P.O.V

I was sure I was dreaming. I was sure I would wake up at any minute. It was her, really her. But she looked different than she did in pictures that Grandpa had lying around the house. Her bright red eyes shone out like a warning on her pale face, but she wasn't scary at all. Looking at her made me feel safe. Like I finally belonged to a family.

"Bella?" Jake asked again. She looked at him, and he laughed, "Bella!" He exclaimed, hugging Mom tightly, but letting go quickly.

"What?" She asked.

"You're freezing, Bells." He told her, she chuckled.

She turned to me and Luke, and smiled proudly at us. "I never thought I'd see you two like this." I smiled, and Luke cracked a small smile too, "My kids... wow. Sam you look-- just like me and Luke, your so much like... _him_." Her face fell a bit when she mentioned Dad, I guess she didn't know yet. "Thanks Jake." She said.

He sighed, "Bella, I've got something to tell you, something you might not want to hear... Edward's back."

"What do you mean he's back?"

"I mean he's come back to Forks, he thinks your dead, hell we all thought you'd died. But he seems really sorry, I mean is there any chance of... you know even if its just for the kids?"

Beside me, Luke waited anxiously just as I did for her answer.

"Jake that's... well thats really sweet of you, but a lot has changed. I've-- I've moved on, found someone else. Someone who would never leave me, never break me like he did." She admitted.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"He's, well, he's the one who saved me, he let me live again, let me love again. His name's Marcus. I hope you'll meet him one day, but Jake, he's a blood drinker like me. I'll understand if you don't want to meet him."

"But Mom, you love Dad." I whispered, she sighed. "You belong with him."

"Like I said, things have changed. Marcus helped me." She explained.

"Bella," Jake began, "How did you survive? I mean I-- you told me to leave you in that meadow to die--"

"Look, I owe you all an explanation, so here it is...

*~*~*~*~*

Bella P.O.V

_"Jake," I breathed, "Jacob!" Every word I spoke was agony to me. He ran in,_

_"Yes, Bella?"_

_I put my hand on my bruised stomach, "It hurts." I told him, beginning to cry, "So, so much."_

_He sat next to me, putting his arm around me. It was so warm. I leant down and put my head on his chest, it felt nice._

_"You have any names?" He asked me._

_"Well... for a girl... maybe Samantha and for a boy... Luke." I breathed, feeling a stabbing pain in my chest, it made me breathe deeper. "Jake, can I ask you something?"_

_"Anything, hun."_

_"Can you--" I felt the pain again, except it was stronger. "I--" I screamed, it was horrible, the pain was horrible. _

_"Bella?" Jake asked frantically._

_"Help!" I screamed, clutching my stomach._

_"What? Are you in labor?" _

_"You thi--" I screamed again. "Get it OUT! PLEASE!" _

_"How? Cut it out?" I nodded before screaming again._

_Jake laid me down, and ran into the kitchen, and came back with a towel and a scalpal. "Don't you need morphine?" He asked._

_"I don't fucking care, just get it o--" I screamed again._

_He muttered something, and I screamed even more when the knife pierced my skin, "Oh God." Jake said, I saw his face, and splash of blood on his cheek. He cut again, making me scream even more. _

_"Oh shit." He muttered._

_"What?"_

_"Twins." He told me. "There's two of them." I started crying, I didn't know whether it was from the pain or the happiness of the twins._

_"You've got a girl..." He began, "And a boy." He told me._

_"Luke and Sam." I whispered, I felt very weak. "Jake, take me to my meadow."_

_"What?" He asked, wrapping up the twins._

_"The meadow, please."_

_He stitched me up as best he could, and carried me to the car, then carried the twins to the car. He drove me to the meadow like I asked, and carried me to the centre of it. I laid down,_

_"Bells? You okay?"_

_"Leave." I breathed._

_"What?"_

_"I'm dying now, I don't want you to see me go." I told him, he shook his head. _

_"No, I won't Bella--"_

_"For me." I said, he looked down. "But, can I ask you one last thing?" _

_He was on the verge of crying now, "Anything?"_

_"Take care of them, Luke and Sam. Protect them from everything, everyone." I told him._

_"Of course." He whispered. He knelt down next to me, "I'll miss you." He told me, he kissed my forehead and stood up again. He walked away, not looking back._

_My eyes felt heavy, and my chest felt like bricks were crushing it. I was dying. I opened my eyes, everything was blurry, but I saw the sun beaming through the trees... and a dark figure walking towards me. Was it Edward?_

_"Edward..." I tried to say._

_The figure knelt beside me, "I'll help you."_

*~*~*~*~*

Samantha P.O.V

"So he turned you, this Marcus?" I asked her, she nodded. "And you love him, not Dad?"

"Yes, Sam." She answered.

"Where is Marcus?" Luke asked, "Is he in Forks?"

"No, he couldn't leave Italy." She told us.

"You've been in Italy?" I asked, she nodded. "Why didn't you come back to us, if were alive all this time?"

"I woke up from the change in Italy, Marcus was part of the Volturi and--"

"The what?" Luke and I asked.

"They're kind of like a royal family, they enforce the laws of the vampire world." She explained. "Anyway, Marcus was part of the Volturi, and Aro, who's kind of like the leader, wanted me to join."

"Why didn't you say no?"

"Because I was a newborn, he told me that... if I didn't join they'd have to kill me." That shocked me.

"What about Marcus, where does he come in?" Luke asked.

"He helped me through the first few months of my new life, and you could say we fell for each other, I guess." She smiled.

"Why didn't you leave with him?" I asked.

"Because centuries ago, Marcus had a wife called Didyme, who was also Aro's sister. They were planning on leaving together, but Aro found out and murdered Didyme."

"Well, you're here now, won't he--"

"No, I told Marcus about you two, and he thought it was a good idea to come see you, but thought it was best I came alone."

"Do you have to leave soon?" Luke asked, she nodded.

"Yes, in a few days." We sighed, "I'm sorry."

I paused for a minute, but looked up, "Mom, if you're leaving in a few days, can I ask that you do one thing?"

"Anything." She smiled.

"Could you visit Dad?" I asked, she looked down. "I mean, just let him know your alive."

She sighed, but nodded and smiled weakly, "Of course I will, for you." I smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

_So, do you like the MARCUS x BELLA pairing? Me and my beta were squealing all day yesterday about it, we thought it was so unusual, yet so cute, and I think they're perfect song is 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis. _

_And next chapter, Bella's 'confrontation' with Edward after so long!_

_My beta has a new account, she's now 'AlphaBite' _

_review x_


	8. Bleeding Love

_A/N: Hey, hey, hey._

_This chapter is my favorite of all so far, Bella confronts to Cullens after 16 Years. Prepare the tissues, those tears will be rolling when you read this, I know from experience._

* * *

Chapter 7: Bleeding Love

* * *

Samantha P.O.V

Mom was nervous. Who wouldn't be? She hadn't seen him in 16-Years. I drove her to Cullens house, she sighed when we drove up the drive,

"Hasn't changed a bit." She told me, I chuckled.

"It's been like this all the time? But they left and--"

"Alice, your Aunt, and your Grandmother were big on home decorating, and I'm pretty sure they are now, too." She smiled, "I wonder if they're all here." She said to herself.

I parked up, and let her go up herself. I watched from the car...

*~*~*~*~*

Bella P.O.V

I looked back at Sam in the car, she smiled and nodded. _It'll be fine, Bella._ I kept telling myself. I sighed and tapped on the door, wondering who I would be facing first.

"I'll get it!" I heard someone call inside the house. Alice maybe? I prepared myself for either a big shouting from her, or a year long hug. The door flew open, it was Alice. The grin she had on her face vanished.

"Bella?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yes?" I grinned, she had the same expression as Jake did.

"Bella, is that really you?" She whispered.

"Oh for goodness sake, Alice, it is me!" I smiled. She laughed and wrapped her arms around me.

"I can't believe it, you're alive!" She squealed. "Come in!" She pulled me inside, I turned and smile at Sam.

She dragged me upstairs, were my nerves really kicked in. I saw Esme, who was looking out of a window, and I saw Rosalie reading a magazine on the couch.

"Everyone," Alice began, they looked up, and they're eyes widened immediately.

"Bella?" Esme and Rosalie whispered.

"Hi." I said quietly, preparing myself for their hugs, too, which they did.

"Oh my God, you look great." Esme commented, I smiled. I don't think they've even seen my eyes yet, I guessed they still weren't big fans of blood drinkers.

I turned when I heard bellowing laughter from behind me, I guessed Emmett and Jasper.

"Oh come on, I bet you can't!" Jasper chuckled at Emmett,

"You think, Hale?"

Rosalie faked a cough, and they both looked, and saw me. "Bella?" They asked together.

"Hi Emmett, Hi Jasper." I said, awaiting some form of joke or pun from Emmett.

"Wow... we thought you were..." Jasper was speechless.

"You look hot." Emmett said simply. Rosalie appeared at his side, and smacked his shoulder, I laughed.

"Thanks Emmett." I said, if I were human I'd certainly be blushing by now. I looked behind Emmett and Jasper and saw Carlisle approaching,

"What's going on?" He asked, Emmett pointed to me.

"Guess who came back from the dead?" He joked, Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Bella?" He asked, I chuckled and nodded. "I thought you were... dead?"

"Well, I'm here, alive and kicking... well, kicking." I chuckled, along with a few sniggers from the others.

"Welcome back." He said to me, I smiled.

"Thanks." I said quietly, I looked behind Carlisle, then around the room. "Where's Edward?"

"Hunting, he should be back soon." Alice told me, I turned to her and smiled, but I think she had finally noticed my eyes. "Bella, your eyes... you're a..." She couldn't say it, I turned and the others noticed.

"You hunt humans? Bella..." Carlisle began.

"Let me explain, please." I asked, Carlisle nodded for me to continue. "I was turned by... Marcus, from the Volturi," I saw in their expressions they knew where this was leading, "I woke up in Italy, where Aro told me that if I didn't join, I'd have to be killed."

"But, couldn't you just run away?" Esme asked.

"I planned to, but Marcus helped me through my first few months and well... we kind of... well, we fell in love." They gasped.

"But what about Edward, your kids?" Alice asked.

"Things changed, I moved on. And assumed Edward would of, too."

"He never has, he hasn't forgotten about you, ever. When he found out about Sam and Luke he thought he had another chance with you, until Sam told us you were dead. He was devastated, Bella, really heartbroken."

I felt the guilt appear.

"So, where's Marcus?" Rosalie asked.

"In Italy, he thought it was best if he stayed." I told them.

Alice suddenly put her hand on my shoulder, "He's here." She whispered. I felt the nerves return, but Jasper calmed me. Alice stood in front of me.

Edward came jogging up the stairs, smiling. He stopped when he saw everyone gathered. "What's going on?" He asked, everyone looked at Alice.

"Someone's here to see you." She told him.

"Who?" He asked. Alice stepped away, and Edward's smile vanished, and she just started with shock.

"Hi Edward." I said.

"Bella?" He asked, "You're alive?" I nodded, he opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Uh... I have some major explaining to do, Edward." I told him, he nodded slowly.

"M-My room." He stuttered in shock.

We went up to his room, which hadn't changed. We both sat on the small white couch. It was really quiet at first, but Edward was the one to break the silence.

"So... what were you planning on... explaining?"

I sighed, "I suppose you want to know why I'm alive?"

"That would be nice."

"Well, I asked Jacob to leave me in the meadow, to die. But Marcus came and turned me. I woke up in Italy, and Aro told me that if I didn't join them, I'd have to be killed."

"Marcus turned you?" He asked quietly, I nodded.

"He helped me through my first few months as a newborn, and we... well, we fell in love."

"Bella." He looked devastated. "I thought you-- _I _love you."

"You left me, Edward, I wasn't going to wait on you forever, and I'll tell you what I told Luke and Sam, Marcus saved me, he let me live again, let me_ love_ again."

The devastation didn't leave his face, "But Bella--"

"I'm sorry Edward, but I moved on." I told him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant, maybe then we could of worked something out?" He asked.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it, but I finally plucked up enough courage to do it, but you told me you were leaving." I told him, "If there was nothing left between us, why stay together because of a baby?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

* * *

_I won't lie to you, I genuinely cried writing this chapter. And I'll tell you this now, it won't be one of those stories where Bella ends up in Edward's arms, in my story, there is nothing between them anymore, and Bella has moved on, and she loves Marcus and is happy with him._

_And I swear iTunes is helping me, it was on shuffle, but it literally kept playing depressing songs that made me cry and helped me write this chapter!_

_- Everytime: Britney Spears  
- Bleeding Love: Leona Lewis  
- The Scientist: Coldplay  
- Yesterday: Leona Lewis _

_Liked it? Review it!_

_x_


	9. Going Under

A/N: Hey.

Glad your all enjoying my story, I love writing it, me and my beta have squeal attacks everytime we talk about it :)

* * *

Chapter 9: Going Under

* * *

Bella P.O.V

I saw how much he hurt. The pained expression his face held was unbearable to look at. The truth hurt sometimes, and this was obviously one of those times,

"Can't we have a chance?" He asked, I scoffed.

"Edward, it's pointless us being together if there is no spark between us anymore." I told him,

"Are you leaving soon?" He asked, I nodded.

"In a few days... Marcus said he'd lie to Aro, but... I doubt it'll do good." I said.

"Oh..." He choked out.

After a long pause, I spoke up, "I really am so--" Out of nowhere, he suddenly grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. He was so strong, but I managed to push him away from me. "Get the fuck off me!" I shouted, standing up and heading for the door.

"Bella, I'm sorry! Bella!"

He followed me downstairs, I ignored the other Cullen's calls. I made it outside, but Edward grabbed my arm again,

"I'm sorry, I di--"

"What the hell was that?" I shouted, "Why the hell would you kiss me?"

"I'm sorry, it was just... natural."

I scoffed. "Natural? What, kissing your ex and mother of your kids is _natural_?" I turned away.

He grabbed hold of my arm again. "Bella, I cant let you leave me, I love--"

"I think you should let her go now" I heard someone say. I recognized the voice though. Marcus, my saviour once again.

"Marcus..." Edward said, dropping his hand.

"Oh my God!" I smiled, launching myself into Marcus's arms.

He stared at his hands where my arms were just seconds ago. He looked... broken. "I'm sorry Edward, I'm not trying to make this hard for you, but there's nothing left of you and I."

"Deja vu." He whispered.

I chuckled, "I guess you know how I felt."

"Yeah." He said, "Well, I'll see you soon... maybe." I smiled, but he turned and ran into the forest.

I sighed, but turned to Marcus, who looked worried. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I have something to tell you, it's about Aro..."

*~*~*~*~*

Samantha P.O.V

When I arrived home, I sat in the living room, and put my iPod on the CD player, and put it on shuffle. I sat down on the couch, and looked up at the ceiling. I wondered what Mom and Dad were talking about. Are they arguing? Have they got back together? It was so frustrating, it was times like this that I wished I had Luke's gift.

I shut my eyes for a minute... and hoped if I slept that the Mom would be here when I wake up, and she'd tell me everything that her and Dad talked about...

I bolted awake, I realized I'd been asleep almost an hour and a half. There was a loud banging on the door. I sat up and answered it,

"Dad? What are you--" He barged past me. "Come in." I muttered.

I turned to him, he was sat on the couch with his head in his hands. What had Mom done?

"What's wrong? Where's Mom?" I asked.

"I kissed her." He whispered.

"You what?"

"I kissed her, and now she's with Marcus."

"She went back to Italy? Without saying goodbye?" I asked, he shook his head.

"No, no. Marcus came here."

"He's here? Oh my God..." I said, "But why did you kiss her?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I don't know, I just... I just did." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He started to shift uncomfortably in his seat "Something wrong?"

"Yeah-- no, um, Sam wait inside for a second okay?" He stood up and headed out of the door.

"Why?" I asked, I stood up and followed him outside.

There stood three people, well, vampires. Red eyed like Mom... were they the Volturi? I stayed close to Dad.

"Jane..." He said through his teeth.

She stared curiously at me, which really creeped me out. "This is Bella's daughter?" She asked.

"Yes... and mine. What do you want?"

Jane stepped forward, "Where is she?" She asked, I soon realized she was asking me.

"I... she... I don't know." I said quietly, she looked at the boy next to her, then back at me.

"Aro sent us to get your mother and Marcus... he thinks they're run away together." She began, "But since we don't know they're whereabouts, he asked us to get someone of dear importance to her." She told me. Me. She came for me.

"Me." I whispered, she chuckled, it seemed dark.

"You have Bella's intelligence." She told me, "You could be useful." Dad gasped,

"NO!" He roared, jumping in front of me.

"Edward," She began. He gasped again, but fell to the floor in agony.

"What have you done to him?" I screamed, I knelt down next to him, but the vampire who was called Alec, pulled me up and held me tightly.

"If you want to see your father alive I suggest you come with us." She hissed. I looked at Dad, and sighed.

"Okay."

Dad gave out a loud gasp, and opened his eyes. I looked at Jane, and everything went dark... I couldn't feel or do anything...

* * *

If your confused, Alec numbed Samantha's senses at the end. And Samantha's POV happens at the same time as the last chapter, and when Edward runs away to the forest at the end of Bella's POV in this chapter.

Please ask if you're confused. I really don't mind explaining it.

Anyhoo... liked? Review?

x


	10. I Will Follow You Into the Dark

A/N: Hey.

Have you heard Teeth by Lady Gaga? Its so good, 'Show me your teeth!' LOL!

God I love writing this story. Evanescence songs have helped me alot these past few chapters :) Did I mention the 100th reviewer gets a shout out? I didn't... well now you know.

AND PREPARE TO BE IN TOTAL SHOCK AT THE END.

Me and my beta thought having Bella and Edward getting back together would be too much of a cliche, so I thought it would be different to have Bella meet and fall in love with someone else... that someone being Marcus.

HAVE YOU SEEN THE ECLIPSE TRAILER? OMFG! IT'S AMAZING, I DIED AND SCREAMED AND NEARLY LOST MY VOICE!

* * *

Chapter 10: I Will Follow You Into the Dark

* * *

Bella P.O.V

"What do you mean?" I asked Marcus.

"I overheard Aro talking to Jane and Caius, he thinks you've run away... and I'm going to follow you."

"But... you're here now..."

"I snuck away, but I think he would of noticed by now." He sighed. "And probably--"

"I'd better go find Sam and Luke." I said.

I ran to Jake's house, with Marcus following. We arrived, but I knew immediately that something wasn't right. I could smell their scent, Jane, Alec and Demetri have been here.

"They've been here." I whispered.

"Mom?" I turned and sighed with relief as I saw Luke and Jacob.

"Oh thank God you're okay!" I said, but I started to worry again when I saw Sam wasn't with them. "Luke, where's Sam?"

"I thought she was with you?" He asked, he looked at Jacob who shrugged. I rushed inside the house, her music was still playing.

"They're got her." I whispered, I turned to Marcus who opened his arms for me, I rushed into them.

"Who's got her?" Luke asked, "Mom, who the fuck has my sister?!" He demanded.

"The Volturi, the coven I'm from."

*~*~*~*~*

Samantha P.O.V

I could hear voices. Faint voices. I tried to open my eyes, but everything was blurry. I could vaguely see what looked like three chairs. As my vision became clearer, I saw that they were chairs, but more like the back of three thrones.

I turned my head, and saw Dad lying next to me. His eyes wide open, but he was lying very still. I groaned, and sat up.

"Where are we?" I asked him, he sat up too.

"Italy." He whispered,

"Italy? Why are we in Italy?" I asked.

"The Volturi brought us here." He told me, his expression plain.

"Why?" I asked him.

"They... wanted Bel-- your Mom and Marcus back here, but they found you instead."

"Oh." I choked out, Dad sat up and put his arm around me. "Why are you here?" He shrugged.

"I promise I'll get us out of here, okay." I nodded, but let go when Jane came over.

"Aro wants to speak with you." She said to us.

We both stood up and followed her. She went to stand with Alec, and left Dad and I in the middle of the giant hall. I stayed close to Dad's side. The vampire who I assumed was Aro, walked up to us. He stared at me,

"You look so much like your mother." He said to me, he held out his hand, I looked at Dad in confusion.

"Aro can see every thought you've had with one touch." He whispered, I looked back at Aro. I sighed and stood forward, lifting my hand.

He shut his eyes, and tried to read my thoughts. He looked back up at me, "Interesting." He said.

"What?"

"I can't see anything... just like your mother." He repeated.

"Like my Mom, you couldn't see hers?"

"You are immune to all our gifts, including your fathers." He said, Dad nodded.

"Oh." I said simply.

"And your gift is like your father's only... you can chose who's mind you read?" I nodded, he backed away and looked at Jane again.

"She's immune to my gift as well, master." She said.

"Remarkable." He whispered.

Aro turned and walked out of the big hall with Jane and the vampire who I think was called Caius.

"Sam, when I say run, I want you to run out that door run. Okay?" Dad whispered, I nodded

"Sure dad, but I dont und--"

Aro re-enterd the room then with Jane at his side, leaving the door wide open behind them.

"Sam?" Dad whispered again.

"Yeah?"

"Run."

I watched Aro walk in front of us, and saw my opportunity. I began walking backwards slowly, and turned and sped out the door. I suddenly felt a set of cold arms wrap around me.

"Nice try." Demetri whispered.

He dragged me back inside the hall, Dad sighed.

"Aro, let Sam go, it's me you wanted in the first place." Dad pleaded.

"But Sam's gift is more advanced than yours, why would we let her go?"

"Why am I here then?" He asked.

Aro sighed, and nodded towards Demetri, who started to drag me out of the room again.

"Where are you taking her?" I heard Dad snarl.

*~*~*~*~*

Edward P.O.V

"Aro, where are they taking Sam?" I hissed.

"Only outside the room, I have a... proposition for you."

"What?" I asked.

He walked closer to me, "You would do anything to keep young Samantha alive, correct?" He asked,

"Of course, I'd die for her." I whispered.

"I thought so." He began, I knew immediately what he was talking about. "Would you... _sacrifice _yourself for her safety?"

"Anything for her. She's my daughter." I whispered.

He nodded at Jane, and she told Demetri to bring Sam back in. I saw the fear in her eyes, which were swimming with tears just waiting to trickle down her face.

It would all be over soon, for her.

*~*~*~*~*

Samantha P.O.V

Demetri pulled me through the enormous doors. I saw Dad, staring anxiously at me. I knew something wasn't right. Were they going to kill us?

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked, he looked at Aro, then walked up to me again.

Demetri let go of me. "Sam, you have to listen to me now, they're letting you go." He told me... wait, he said _you_ not _us_.

"What about you?"

He sighed, "What happens to me doesn't matter okay? I may of only known about you an Luke for a few weeks, but I love you both, tell Luke that for me. Tell you mom... tell her I love her too, forever." He went into his pocket, and handed over a envelope with a pained expression, my name, Mom's and Luke's names written elegantly across the front.

"Read these in a little while." He said, "And give the pictures to your Mom, she'll understand."

"But--" He back away, but I couldn't understand it. I reached out and hugged him tightly, letting a few tears escape. "Thank you." I whispered, before he was pulled away from me.

"Dad." I whispered. He looked at me one last time, but one of the Volturi guard pulled him down and held him down.

Aro grabbed Dad's head, he looked in agony for a minute, but Aro suddenly ripped his head clean off. "NO!" I screamed. I fell to the floor, letting all my tears escape.

"How could you?" I cried, "How FUCKING could you?" I screamed.

* * *

Well, shock? I thought so, my beta loves my endings... and my whole story.

So... review? Remember... 100th reviewer gets a shout out!

x


	11. Enough for Now

A/N: Hey.

Come on, guys! 4 more reviews and I reach 100! Go, go, GO!

The song the chapter is based on: Enough for Now by The Fray

* * *

Chapter 11: Enough for Now

* * *

Bella P.O.V

I pushed past the other guards and barged into the hall, Marcus, Luke and Alice behind me.

"Aro?!" I shouted, "What have you done with my daughter, if you've hurt her--" I hissed, Aro walked towards me.

"Bella, Marcus, how nice of you to come back," He began, "Your daughter is perfectly safe."

"And where's Edward?" Alice snarled from behind me.

I saw Sam lift her head, her eyes red raw and black from her runny mascara, why was she crying? "Sam?" I whispered.

"He's dead, they killed him." She sobbed, "Those _fucking _murderers killed my father!" She cried. Edward's dead?

"What?" Luke hissed angrily.

"He's dead Luke, gone for good." She cried, I tried to get to her but Demetri hissed at me, indicating for me to stay away.

"Aro, you promised you--"

"I promised I would never harm your children, and I kept that promise." He said,

"But..." I looked at Sam, who was looking at me now, her eyes filling up again.

Suddenly, I heard Luke snarl, "Luke, what--" He hissed and went for Aro, but he got nowhere near him, he was pulled back by Alec and Jane. But Luke cried out, it was a cry of agony. Something else didn't feel right.

"Luke?" Jane looked at Aro, and Alec backed away. "Jane, what the _fuck_ have you done to him?" I shouted.

"She bit him." Alec whispered.

"No... NO! Not my little boy, NO! He isn't ready!" I screamed, running to Luke's side. "Luke." I whispered.

"What's happening?" I heard Sam ask, Alice was knelt next to Sam, wiping her eyes.

"Jane bit him." She told Sam.

"Bit him. Will he die?" She asked, I heard the fear in the words.

"No, but..." She sighed, "He'll be a vampire."

*~*~*~*~*

Samantha P.O.V

I watched Luke thriving in pain on the floor in my Mom's arms, I really didn't know why I was watching. They couldn't do anything about it, they couldn't even suck the venom out, apparently it was too late.

But really, I couldn't get the image of my father being killed out of my mind. It was horrible. Right in front of me, to save me.

"Alice," I whispered

"Yes?"

I sighed, "I-- I'm really sorry about Dad, well, your brother." She put her arm around me. "It's just that, he died for me, and I feel... guilty."

She sighed, too. "I'm sure you would of done the same for him." She whispered, I nodded.

I turned my head to see Luke and Mom. I stood up and went over to them, and put my arm on Mom's shoulder. I wanted this to end now, I was hoping I'd wake up soon, and it would be that first day of school again, and I never read Dad's mind.

"Mom..." I whispered, "We can't sit here and wait, I know that a vampire changes can take days." She sighed.

"Take him home, maybe?" I shook my head.

"We should stay here, but we should move him." I said, she nodded, and we both looked at Luke.

Mom stood up, "Aro, can we move Luke into Marcus and I's quarters?" Aro stood down from the stage-like platform, and glanced down at Luke.

"Yes, of course."

Mom smiled, and lifted him up. I followed Mom to a space at the back. It was beautiful, completely different to the main hall. It was bright, decorated very modernly, almost like the Cullen's house.

Mom laid Luke onto a white couch, and put a pillow under his head.

"What should I do?" I asked quietly.

She came and put her arm around me, it still made me shiver, "You could go back to Forks with Alice, or stay here?" I glanced at Alice, who was stood at the door.

"I'll stay here, I want to be here when he wake up." I said.

"What are you going to do, Alice?" Mom asked.

"I need to go back, tell everyone about Edward." She sighed.

"Okay," Mom said.

"Bella, you will be back for the funeral, right?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." Alice turned and disappeared.

I walked and sat on the edge of the couch that Luke was on, and so did Mom.

"What's it like, the change?" I asked.

"Painful." Was all she said.

"Why isn't he... screaming, then?"

"Screaming doesn't really help, you realize that." She explained, I nodded.

*~*~*~*~*

Alice P.O.V (Back in Fork)

I approached the house, with how I was going to tell them imprinted on my brain. It was horrible, they were probably expecting two people to walk through the doors.

I went in and upstairs, I saw Jasper immediately.

"Love." He whispered, hugging me tightly, then kissing me.

"Wait." I said, pushing him away.

"What?"

"I need to tell you all something," I began a everyone sat down. "Some... bad news."

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed, "As you may see, I walked through the door alone. No Edward. Well, there's a reason for that..." I looked down, and saw their looks of confusion. "The Volturi they... they..."

"They what, Alice?" Emmett demanded.

"They killed him." Everyone gasped at the same time,

"Edward's... dead?" Esme asked. I nodded, it ached to do that nod.

I knew that if she could, Esme would be in flood of tears, just like me and probably everyone else.

* * *

SOB! I know, your all thinking, 'WTF, Alice arrived home pretty quick?!' It was a time skip, by about a day or so.

Review? 4 MORE! REVIEW 100 GETS A SHOUT OUT!

x


	12. No Air

A/N: Hey.

Y CANT I BE INVISIBLE --- 100TH REVIEWER --- _Soooo_ getting a party someday :D luuu LOTS!

And I've never known such an enthusiastic person as _Rosalina Cullen_, she's just as awesome as an awesome-a-saurus! XD

And like you asked... a bit of Samantha x Alec Romance blooming? :D

* * *

Chapter 11: No Air

Luke P.O.V

* * *

Agony. That's all I could describe it as. How else? It was painful but I learned that screaming just made it seem worse, and I didn't want Mom and Sam worrying. Mom talked to me, she told me stuff, about how she missed our father; how she loves Marcus now and so much more.

But I couldn't respond. I couldn't speak or anything, which was frustrating.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Luke." Mom said to me. "It shouldn't have, not yet anyway. Your too young." She whispered to me. Another moment where I wanted to answer her.

I could tell people between voices now, Mom's obviously, but I barely heard Sam's, it was like she was keeping her distance from me. I easily recognized Marcus's deep voice, when he and Mom talked and such.

"... Oh my God." Mom whispered, I heard footsteps approach.

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"His heart, it's nearly over, listen." It went silent for a few seconds.

"How long?" Marcus asked again.

"A few minutes at least, where's Sam?" She asked.

"Next door I think, talking to Alec." Marcus answered.

"Go get her, I want her to be here when he wakes up." Mom said. "Come on, baby." Mom whispered to me.

My heart was speeding up. Was that good? I hoped so. It was so fast now, I felt like I should be having a heart attack. Suddenly, it stopped but I felt... amazing. I felt _new_.

"Come on Luke." Mom said. I tried to make my fingers move, which they did. I felt Mom grab my hand. I tried to open my eyes, everything was bright. I saw Mom's face, she was smiling, no, beaming with happiness. "Luke?"

"Mo... Mom." I croaked.

"Oh honey!" She smiled.

"Luke?" Sam asked. "Your awake?"

*~*~*~*~*

Samantha P.O.V

I sat on the step of the big hall. It was quiet, which was how I intended it to be. I missed my Father, and the guilt wasn't helping either. It felt horrible, even though Alice told me it wasn't my fault, I felt like I should of been the one to die.

"You okay?" Someone asked, I turned and saw the boy who was called Alec.

"I guess." I muttered. He sat next to me,

"Why don't you tell me what's _really_ the matter, and maybe I could help?" He asked, I looked at him, his eyes dazzling in there own way.

"I feel... guilt. I think it was my fault my Father's dead and my fault Luke's going to become a fucking vampire." I said, "No offence, obviously." I smiled weakly.

"It's okay." He said, cracking a smile too. "It's not your fault." He told me.

"I've been told, but I still feel as though it is." I whispered.

"You shouldn't, really." He smiled, "And if it's any help, I was following orders from Aro to get you. Your father was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I guess you're right..." I sighed. We sat in silence for a few minutes, "So..." I chuckled, feeling myself blush.

"Your cheeks are red." He commented, I bit my lip and covered them up with my hands. "They're... beautiful."

"Thanks." I said. "Is me being here... uncomfortable, I mean with me being half-human and all." He shook his head.

"It's fine. My sister isn't so keen but I can manage." He said, I smiled again. I felt like a 5-year old, I _liked _Alec, a lot.

He was staring at me, and I started doing the same. I couldn't look away. I shifted a bit closer to him, and found myself kissing him. It was great, I liked it. I didn't want it to end at all.

"Sam, Luke's waking up." Marcus said, pausing as Alec and I parted, I blushed again.

"Oh... okay, thanks Marcus."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Alec said, looking down.

"Don't worry, I liked it." I grinned, he smiled back.

I stood up and ran into Mom. She was sat near Luke, who had his eyes wide open. Mom was smiling largely. "Luke?" I asked, "You're awake?" I added, he spun around, his eyes red like Mom's and Alec's.

"Sam." He said. He turned to Mom again. "Mom.. what happened?"

"It's okay, Hun. Don't panic but you're a vampire now." She told him, I didn't know what was going to happen next. Would he freak out?

"I am?" Mom nodded. "Awesome." He muttered. Typical Luke.

"You're okay with it?" Mom asked, He scoffed.

"Mom, I'm a vampire. Ae my eyes red?" He asked, she nodded. "Wow."

"You're such a douche." I muttered. He was at my feet immediately.

"Who you calling a douche, freaky human?" He said.

"_Half_-human you nim-rod." I corrected, he stuck his tongue out and was back on the couch almost instantly.

"Luke, don't get too excited. There are rules." Marcus said, Luke nodded.

"I know, I can't kill humans whenever I feel like it... That doesn't include _her_, right?" He gestured me.

"Oh shut up."

"It includes _everyone_, Luke. Promise me you won't." Mom said, Luke sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay." Luke sighed. "Wait.. how do I, you know, _feed_?" He asked.

"I remember Alice saying something about animals." I said, Mom nodded in agreement.

"Yes, the Cullens are vegetarians. Edward said--" She stopped. "Sorry Sam." She apologized, but I shook my head.

"So... what about humans?" Luke asked.

"You could stay here with us." Marcus suggested. "Or go home with Sam--"

"Who says I'm leaving?" I asked, Mom stepped forward to me.

"It's not safe for you here, Sam." She told me, but I didn't believe her.

"Of course it is, turn me." I said, Mom sighed.

"No, I won't."

"Why not, he's a vampire, why shouldn't I be one?" I asked.

"He was turned by accident, I don't want you to be one too." She said.

"So as I age and die, you'll just watch?" I argued, "Just... fine, I'll leave." I sighed, turning and leaving the room.

I stormed through the hall, but was stopped by Alec, who was being followed by Jane.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

I was about to answer, but something hit me. An idea. "Alec, you have to change me." I said.

"What?"

"Make me a vampire, like you."

"But I--"

I caught sight of Mom behind Jane, along with Luke and Marcus. "Sam wait!" She called.

"Do it." I whispered to him. "Please." I pleaded.

* * *

Ooh... will he change her?

My new fave couple are Sam and Alec XD

Review?

x


	13. Love is Blind

A/N: Hey.

NEW MOON ON DVD? I HAVE... OH MY GOD! I DIED! Bare in mind I'm watching New Moon while I write this, so some of the stuff... pretty deep(ish) XP

* * *

Chapter 13 - Love is Blind  
Bella P.O.V

* * *

I watched Sam run. Now I understand how Edward felt about changing me, having someone close to you in so much pain.

"Sam!" I called, she didn't hear me so I ran after her, and so did Luke and Marcus.

We entered the main hall, and I saw Alec with Sam.

"Sam, wait." I said, she still didn't listen.

"Do it." She whispered to Alec. "Please." She pleaded.

"Do what?" I asked, Sam looked around and saw me, with a look of pure shock on her face.

"If you won't change me, I want Alec to do it instead." She said, I gasped.

"No... no, Alec don't listen to her!" I shouted. Alec looked at me, then back at Sam. "Please!"

"Alec." Was all Sam said, but it was more like a whisper. He took her hand, and put it to his mouth.

"NO!" I roared, and lunged towards Alec, smashing him to the floor. He stood up, and we both hissed defensively at one another. Luke was at my side now, snarling viciously at him too.

"Mom, Alec stop." Sam pleaded, "Please, this is _my_ choice, this is what _I _want." She said, tears forming in her eyes. It was like looking in a mirror again, or at least listening to myself. I had said the exact same thing to Edward all those years ago.

I didn't know how to respond... maybe this is what Edward felt like when I said this. Should I still say no? Or say yes? I looked to Luke, had he seen Sam a vampire?

"Luke, can I talk to you." I whispered, he nodded. "Have you seen her like us?" I asked, he sighed.

"Sorry Mom, I did." I sighed again, and we both turned to Sam, who was stood close to Alec.

"What?" She asked, moving closer to Alec.

"Look, if it's what you want Sam, then I can't hold you... back." I sighed, she smiled weakly and looked at Alec with beaming eyes.

"You can't." I turned and saw Caius, stood with Jane. "You can't change her." He said, with no trace of expression on his face.

"Wha-- What about Luke? Jane turned him." I said.

"That was accidental." Jane said, I felt a snarl building up inside me.

"You still did it." I said through my teeth.

"The point is, we can't have too many Newborns running around. Aro is barely happy about your son." He explained, I looked at Luke, his crimson eyes stuck out.

Sam stood forward, "It's my choice though, you can't--"

"We make the rules." He said simply, Sam looked at Alec for help, but he shrugged gently. She looked straight at me, this wasn't the end of it for her, she was going to find a way to bend the rules.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Samantha P.O.V

I looked at Caius, who was talking very quietly to Jane. Alec nudged my arm, I looked at him,

"What?" I whispered.

"Do you want this? Is it really what you want?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes, it's what I want... I can be with you... forever." A smile spread across his face slowly, and he nodded gently.

"I'm sorry Sam." Mom suddenly said, "I can't let you... become a vampire, not with Caius--"

"Mom, it's my choice, some _stupid_ rule won't stop me." I said.

"But it could get us killed... it could get _you_ killed." She hissed, I scoffed.

"I don't care." I shouted, I felt Alec's hands on my waist, pulling me back away from my Mom.

----

That night, I stayed with Alec. I didn't want to see my Mom, or anyone. Just Alec.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked, putting his cold arm around my shoulders.

I shrugged and sighed. "I have no idea, maybe just... go back to Forks, at least I'll have the Cullens, or Jake." He lifted my head with his hand, and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I whispered, smiling.

"I... Love you, well..." I kissed him back, and he put his hands on my waist.

"I love you, too." I whispered, before we kissed again. He started kissing my arm gently, then kissed my lips again. "Forever." He whispered, I giggled. He kissed my neck numerous times, but he stopped.

"What?" I asked, "Alec... what--" I suddenly felt his teeth pierce my skin, but that wasn't merely as painful as what came afterwards. I whimpered and felt my legs give way.

"Sam, ca--" I heard my Mom's panicking voice, and then a quiet gasp. "Alec, get off her!" She screamed, he released me, but the pain just got worse.

"I'm... I'm sorry, she smelled so good I couldn't stop." Alec said.

Everything was blurry now, both my sight and my hearing. "What the _fuck_!" Luke snarled.

"Suck it out, suck the venom out, maybe--" Mom said.

"No." I choked out, before everything went black, and the pain took over completely...

*~*~*~*~*

Luke P.O.V

I watched Mom carefully, she was worried, like me. This was my little sister, I hated watching her like this. But I knew the outcome, and I could stop this. I glanced at Mom.

"Mom, suck it out." I told her, "I've seen her become one of us, stop it." I said, she looked at Sam, and bent down.

"I'm sorry, Hun." She whispered, before lifting her body, and bit into her wound, and began sucking the venom from it.

I turned to Alec, who looked just as worried as Mom did.

"Outside." I said through my teeth.

He followed me to the main hall, and we stood face to face, my hands clenched as fists.

"Why?" I asked through my teeth. "What possessed you to do that?"

"She smells so good, and her blood..." He looked away.

"You..." I snapped, and launched myself at him, snarling and hissing as I did. He threw me off him, but I dived at him again, and grabbed his neck.

* * *

Lmao thank-you to Edward and Felix on New Moon for the fighting help XP I actually am in love with the whole 'AlecXSamantha' thing.

So... review? B'cause when I saw 122 on the reviews I was like 'OMFG!' :D

x


	14. Author's Note

Oh my God. You'll love the news I have about 'We Forgive You'.

I (and my beta) but mostly me, decided I should do a sequel for this after a series of late night texts. Still the same characters... same coupling (Alec and Sam etc...) but with a storyline to die for.

Here's a summary I (Well, my beta helped write) just wrote for it...

_Everything was normal again. I love Alec even more than I ever have before, but that one mistake changed our lives, and our families lives forever..._

It's not the actual one, but it was a 'short and sweet' one. Doesn't give too much away, I hope. It's all planned. But... it needs a name. Any ideas? Add it on your review or PM me with it.

Okay. Love Annie x


	15. Eyes on Fire

A/N: So, back to the story. I don't usually do Author's Notes as separate chapters but I thought it was necessary. And... Oh My God... 141 reviews?! Jesus, the story is that good?

Lmao I just realized Bella is the same age nearly as Sam and Luke... mind you she should be 34 now. And I never knew Denali was a real place until just now :O

Sequel Banner Link: .com/unexpected_we_forgive_you_sequel/set?id=17236565

Chapter songs:

Alice - Avril Lavigne  
Eyes on Fire - Blue Foundation

* * *

Chapter 14: Eyes on Fire  
Bella P.O.V

* * *

As I sucked the venom from Sam's wound, I couldn't help but feel guilty. She'll probably hate me for doing it. When it was out of her system, I knew I could resist her blood -- she was my daughter, that wouldn't be right. I laid her down gently onto the bed, kissed her forehead and left for the mail hall.

I saw Luke strangling Alec. I ran over and tried pulling him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Luke, let him go." I said, Luke was angry. A newborn was the strongest type of vampire; if he wasn't careful he might kill Alec. "You'll kill him, stop."

"I don't care." Luke hissed.

"Think of Sam." I whispered. He paused, and sighed, releasing Alec as he did.

"Is she okay?" Alec asked, Luke's head snapped into Alec's direction.

"The venoms out, she's resting now." I said, Luke was glaring at Alec. "But when she wakes up she's going to hate me." I sighed.

"No she won't, you were doing what you thought was best." Alec said, smiling weakly.

"You don't understand, you know she wanted this, immortality. And she'll probably run back to you, and ask to be bitten again." I explained.

"What's so bad about that?" Alec asked.

I sighed again, "I don't want her to be like me and Luke. I know _she_ wants it, but..." I looked down, feeling a stroke of guilt immediately.

"I'm sure she'll understand, Bella." Alec said.

"I hope you're right..." I sighed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Samantha P.O.V

I opened my eyes slowly... was I dead, or a vampire? I sat up slowly, and glanced around the room. I was alone. Had my Mom sucked the venom out? I stood up and searched for a mirror. When I found one, I saw my eyes weren't red like Luke's, they were the same color as before. She _did_ suck the venom out. I walked to the main hall where they were all stood: Mom, Luke and Alec.

"Sam!" Alec smiled, he was at my side immediately, and we hugged tightly. When I let go, I looked straight at Mom.

"You promised." I said, my tone angry.

"I'm sorry--"

"No, you broke a promise. You knew what I wanted and you went against it." I snapped. Alec put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but..." She looked down.

"But what?"

She sighed, "You'll regret it."

"What, no I won't--"

She shook her head, "You will. I wanted immortality as much as you ever will, Sam. When your father left I thought my only chance had gone. But when Marcus turned me I... hated it. Charlie, my father and my Mom died and--"

"They're not dead." I said. Her head snapped up.

"What?"

"They're not dead, Mom. They're still alive, well, barely ever since they found out about your 'death'." I told her, the corners of her mouth twitched to a smile.

"Oh my God." She whispered. "How is he"?

I shrugged. "Luke and I don't see him much, he blames us for your death."

"Oh."

"You want to see him, don't you?" She looked up again, and shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean, my eyes... and I look different."

"Do you think he'd care?" I asked, she chuckled and shook her head.

----

We flew back to Forks, Alec and Marcus came too. I bought them all some contact lenses, my Grandpa would probably have a heart attack if he saw their red eyes.

I drove them to is house in my car. Mom looked nervous. We all got out and went to the door, Mom knocked lightly. He answered, and his face went white with shock.

"Bella?" He asked, "Is that... you?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, Dad. It's me." He smiled, and looked at Luke and I.

"Samantha and Luke?" We nodded, "My grandkids?" He asked Mom, she nodded. "I haven't seen you since your were... babies. Come in, all of you." We entered his house.

We all sat on the couch, well Luke perched on the arm of the couch.

"So... you're alive?" He asked again, Mom chuckled and nodded.

"Yes Dad, I am."

"Then, why didn't you... call or at least let us know you were okay? I mean you should of seen your Mom at the funeral." He sighed.

"It's complicated, Dad, I would tell you but I just can't." She said.

"I understand." He said, then he turned to look at Luke and I. "Wow, you look so much like your Mom, Samantha." He said.

"Thanks."

"And Luke, you look like... like _him_." He said, with anger flustering in his words. "Where is Cullen, anyway, does he know he has kids?"

I looked down, Alec patted my shoulder and put his arm around me. "Uh, yes he does." Mom sighed.

"Where is he, then?"

"He's dead, Dad." She said, he sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't--"

"Don't worry about it." Luke said.

"When did he... you know, die?" He asked.

"A few days ago, are you coming to the funeral?" Mom asked.

"I guess, if you want me to?" Mom nodded.

Grandpa looked up at Alec and Marcus, "Who are they?"

"That's Alec, Sam's boyfriend and this is Marcus... my new love." She smiled, Marcus put his hand on Mom's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you both." He said, Alec and Marcus smiled.

"You too, Mr Swan." They both said.

"Call me Charlie." He said.

* * *

I thought I'd end the chapter there because it's like Charlie's trust to them is clear. And I thought Bella needed to see Charlie again... :D

Hmm, the next chapter (Edward's funeral) might be the Epilogue. What do you think? Should it end to make way for the sequel?

Review?

x


	16. Breathe Slow

A/N: So... final chapter? Who knows... this isn't the epilogue though... I promise you guys that. Because _Ausa _said I can't and that it'll break her. Love her for reviewing x like all my over reviewers:

Izelena, BellaCullenMad, v-girl98, Demetri Volturi Is Mine, elka14, twilightfreak1994, TeamSwitzerland92, cloethedragoness, Isabella Jame Swan Cullen, willow moore, DOOLIN, Rosalina Cullen, TiGerrr, bella-swan25, SwimmingTwilightLover96, daffy410, Twilighter80, HeyyEmme, mouse555, TimeTraveler15, pricelessv, VampireGirl 141995, Gosegirl, hannahbananaroxsox, VampiresLoveMe, TwilightLover1518, amands12, RandomatGedz, cullenbaby94, Ayah14, EmoE, star1the2friend, lucyp123, jacobfan101, lovydovycutie, AiYi98, I Will Suck Your Blood, Danielle Blair Swan, Krush32, .19, Bethany Cullen, girlwithwings2, Kikasu Utagoe, RealRenesmeeC, Aya Takahashi, bluedo1phin-, Y CANT I BE INVISIBLE, Rebeeccax and x-tobecontinued-x!

Ima only listing you guys now because I love you all! You'll all be listed again :)

So, on with the story... who hasn't Bella told she's alive yet? Ditzy Renee :D And remember in Chapter 10, what did Edward give Sam? (Don't cheat and look)

Ima sorry people... I can't bring Edward back...I'm not God... (no comment) XD but I have a way of Sam seeing him for one last time to say Goodbye... tissues at the ready.

* * *

Chapter 16: Breathe Slow

Bella P.O.V

* * *

It was nice seeing Charlie again. Seeing him happy. I'd explained everything I was allowed to say to him, including that Sam's or Luke's fault. Just before we left, Charlie stopped me.

"Don't you think you should let your Mom know you're... you know, alive?" He asked.

"I guess." I smiled. He handed me the house phone.

I dialed her number in, and waited.

"Hello?" It was Phil who answered.

"Hi Phil, it's Bella, is my Mom home?" I asked, I heard a gasp.

"Bella? Oh my God... I--" I heard Mom speaking distinctly. "Bella?!" She asked desperately.

"Yes Mom, it's me." I chuckled.

"You're alive? What? How?" She was speechless. "Why didn't you call?" She had an angry edge to her voice.

"It's complicated, and I really can't tell you." I said, she paused and she suddenly chuckled.

"Okay... it's really you... oh God. How are my grandkids?" She asked.

"You know about Sam and Luke?" I asked, looking at them intently.

"They were at your funeral, only babies mind. I bet they've grown."

"Yeah they have. Sam looks like me, alot." I chuckled.

"What about Luke?"

I paused. "He... looks like Edward."

"Oh... how is he? Does he know?"

"He's... he dead, Mom." I sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry..." She began talking to Phil for a few seconds, "I've got to go Bella, but promise you'll visit?"

I chuckled lightly. "Of course I will. Love you Mom."

"I love you too." She said, before hanging up.

I handed the phone back to Charlie. I said goodbye to Charlie, and went back to Sam's car.

*~*~*~*~*

Samantha P.O.V

We got back into my car, and agreed we'd go to the Cullens house. Mom hadn't seen them since my Dad died, so I thought it would be nice for her, maybe Luke and I too.

I drove up the big driveway, and parked up next to the volvo; Dad's volvo. Mom sighed.

"Come on, lets just get inside." I whispered, she nodded.

We ventured to the house, and we were greeted by Carlisle, who looked... a mess, if thats the right word for a vampire.

"Hi Carlisle." Mom said. _I can't believe it... my son. _He thought. He was pretty torn up about my Dad.

"Come in." He whispered.

We went inside, and everyone was... separated. Esme was sat alone, Rosalie and Emmett were sat closely together on the couch but Jasper and Alice were nowhere to be seen.

Esme sat up, I knew vampires couldn't cry, but she looked like she was, but with no tears.

"Esme's been... grieving a lot." Carlisle told us. I grabbed Alec's hand.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" I asked quietly.

"Hunting. Alice said she needed some space, and with the funeral tomorrow I think she needs it." Carlisle explained.

"Oh." I whispered.

"You are going, aren't you?" Esme asked, her voice was quiet. I guessed she hadn't spoken for a long time.

"Of course." I said. Mom nodded too.

I looked around the room again. They _all_ looked a mess. Torn. Usually they wore they gorgeous designer clothes, now they're wearing old things. Old scuffed Jeans, baggy tee shirts and trainers.

"He wouldn't have wanted this." I whispered.

They all looked my way, "What?" Esme asked.

"This... the moping, doing nothing. He would of wanted you to... celebrate _his_ life, not stop living yours." I said, they looked down, but Rosalie stood up.

"Sam's right, what are we doing sat around?" She smiled at me, I smiled back. I bet that's the first time she's smiled in ages. "Come on Em, I bet you know what I want to do?" His head snapped up, and an enormous grin appeared on his face, he jumped up and carried a giggling Rosalie to their room. I rolled my eyes.

----

Mom agreed to spend the night at Jake's house. I went into my room, everything was exactly how I left it, which I was pleased about. I sat on my bed, and shut my eyes a few seconds,

_"What happens to me doesn't matter okay? I may of only known about you an Luke for a few weeks, but I love you both, tell Luke that for me. Tell you mom... tell her I love her too, forever." He went into his pocket, and handed over a envelope with a pained expression, my name, Mom's and Luke's names written elegantly across the front._

My eyes snapped open. I put my hand in my pocket, and felt the envelope. I lifted it out, and opened it, there was three pieces of paper in it, one of which had my name on it,

**_Samantha_,**

_**If you've opened this, I've probably been killed by the Volturi, like I always thought would happen. I know I haven't been much of a father to you or Luke, but you can understand why that is. I wish I had known about you both, things might have been different.**_

_**The minute I found out about you and Luke, I knew you'd be in danger. I knew it would eventually end like this, I'm just glad it was me who lost his life, and not you or Luke. I wouldn't of forgiven myself. Ever.**_

_**And it isn't your fault, my death was bound to happen. Don't blame yourself, if it's anyone's fault it's mine. I left your Mother pregnant, vulnerable and alone. If I'd of stayed, maybe I'd be alive, and we'd all be happy.**_

**_And for the few weeks I knew, it was nice having a daughter. Having a child who will be happy forever. I hope you have a great life, I hope you find someone who loves you, and sticks by you through thick and thin. I'll always be watching you, helping you through life and helping overcome mistakes that you make._**

**_All my Love, forever. Dad x_**

I felt a tear fall from my cheek and land on the letter. I stared at it and read it again. He knew he was going to die, he wasn't with me when the Volturi took me by pure coincidence, he made sure he was there, so he died and not me.

I heard a light knocking on my door. Alec.

"What's wrong?" He asked. After a pause, I burst into tears. Alec was at my side quickly, and hugging me tightly.

"He cared." I sobbed.

*~*~*~*

Luke P.O.V

I entered Sam's room quietly, and saw a piece of paper with my name on it, which made me curious. I lifted it from her bed and rushed out. I raced outside and onto the beach, and sat on a rock near the cliffs. I unfolded it,

**_Luke_**,

_**If you've opened this, I've probably been killed by the Volturi, like I always thought would happen. Like I've said to Samantha, I'm sorry I haven't been much of a Father to you both. And I know you hate me anyway, but I am sorry. **_

_**For the few weeks I knew I had a son, it was great. Knowing that I was a Father made me realize what I had to live for. But at the same time I knew you and Samantha were in danger. **_

_**If you are anything like me, I want you to promise me something. When you find the girl you love, don't make the same mistake I did, stick by her forever. Love her forever.**_

_**I hope you have a great life, Son. I'll be with you always, I promise.**_

_**All my Love, Dad x**_

I thought I was going to rip it up, but instead I smiled. He was sorry, he truly meant it. I looked up, and smiled again.

"Thanks, Dad." I said.

*~*~*~*

Bella P.O.V

I saw Luke running down to the beach. I was about to follow him down when Sam came from her room, a piece of paper in her hand.

"Sam?"

She wiped her eyes, "These are for you... from Dad." I took them from her, and saw Edward's elegant writing,

**_Bella_**,

_**What can I say to you? I never stopped loving you. When I left, I hated myself. It was a mistake, one I can't undo, but one I wish I could. It isn't Sam's fault I'm dead, it never will be. It's mine, when I found out about them I knew their lives were in danger immediately, and being their Father I had to do something, even if it meant dying for them.**_

_**I feel awful about leaving you like I did, dying and pregnant with my children. But I'm glad you found Marcus. You found someone who can love you better than I did, and most of all, forever.**_

_**With this letter I decided to return the photos I took from your party, the one that ruined everything. Do with them what you wish, they bring back all kinds of memories. For me, the brought both happy and pained. Some even made me laugh.**_

_**Tell Carlisle and Esme, and even the rest of my family, thank you. Thank you for being there for me, taking care or me.**_

_**And tell Jacob thank you for taking care of my children when we couldn't, he did a better job than I ever would of done.**_

_**And to you, I'll always be with you, in your heart. Watching you, helping you.**_

_**But to end this letter, I want to apologize for ever breaking your heart, I'm sorry for ever thinking we could live without each other.**_

_**All my love, forever and always, Edward x**_

I glanced up at Sam, who was now crying into Alec's shoulder. I began crying, tearlessly. It was all true, I never stopped loving him. When he did leave I hated him so much, but at the same time I loved him. So much.

I remembered the pictures. I looked at them, he was right, some made me laugh. The ones of him and me were the best. When we were happy.

* * *

Cry much? Bet you did. I forgot about the letters that Edward left, but when I watched New Moon something triggered my memory. I can't bring Edward back, but I thought the letters gave him one last goodbye.

The next (maybe the last) is the funeral, and I have the best place for him to be buried.

Review? x


	17. Epilogue: Let me Sign

A/N: So... final chapter? Indeed it is, I'm afraid.

And you wouldn't believe how difficult it is to write a funeral speech, especially one about a vampire, and with Charlie present I couldn't mention about his turning or anything, and obviously they have to speak as if they're all human (hence Esme's speech). But thanks to 'Cold Feet' and Adam's funeral speech, it gave me some ideas... my God the tears were flowing for me :'(

The links to the clothes are on my profile.

* * *

Epilogue: Let me Sign (Edward's Funeral)

Samantha P.O.V

Today was the day. The day of the funeral. A day nobody ever thought they would have to endure. It was only going to be a small one, the Cullens were obviously going, me, Mom, Luke, Alec and Marcus were also going. Jacob had said he would go, and so did Grandpa Charlie.

I woke up early, one reason being I couldn't really sleep. Alec was sat at the end of my bed, going through one of my photo albums.

"Alec?" I groaned.

He looked over, "Morning, sleepy." He smiled, I looked at the album, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, go ahead, which one is it?" I asked, shuffling closer to him.

"Baby photos."

"Oh God." I commented, trying to straighten out my hair.

"You nervous about today?" He asked, I shook my head.

"Nope, I guess... after reading that letter, it made me feel better." I said, he smiled and kissed me.

----

I got dressed, a little black dress I've had along time, but never worn. Mom wore something similar, she looked so beautiful in hers. Alec, Jacob, Luke and Marcus wore simple black suits.

We drove to the Cullen's house in silence, with no idea where the funeral was being held. We entered and saw Grandpa Charlie there already, talking to Carlisle.

When everyone as sat down, Alice stood up.

"Okay, I think you're all wondering where the funeral is being held?" Everyone nodded. "Well, Bella will know where I'm taking about. But when we left Forks, Edward kept mentioning a meadow, in which he showed us when we returned. That's where we will bury him." I saw Mom smile. "He said it was special." Alice added.

Mom chuckled, "Yeah, it was _our_ meadow." She said.

We all walked down there. It wasn't a long walk, only up from behind the Cullen's house. When we appeared through the trees, the scenery was beautiful. All the flowers, purple, yellow and pink. And the trees around it were amazing. But in the centre, perfectly placed, was the coffin. Light brown, with flowers on the sides.

"Carlisle and Emmett did it yesterday." Alice whispered.

"It's... beautiful."

We all approached the coffin, I held Alec's hand tightly, the cold didn't really bother me anymore. Carlisle was stood at the front, with Esme close by him. I looked at Alec, who slipped me a tissue into my free hand, I mouthed a thank you.

"What can I say?" Carlisle began. "I've lost my son. He... he was the greatest son anyone could ask for, a part from Jasper and Emmett, of course." I looked at them, they nodded.

"It's funny, I never thought we'd have to do this yet, not now." He sighed, Alec had is arm around me now. "Edward was... unique. I never thought he'd be happy like my other kids are, but when he found Bella, he was like a new person. I'd never seen him so happy. But when we left, I knew he regretted it, everything. And when we returned and he found out about Samantha and Luke, we didn't know how he'd react... annoyed with himself, like we expected? No, he was over the moon." He took a long pause, looked at Esme, and then at the coffin, "I'll miss you, son."

I felt the first of my tears escape.

He looked at Esme, she stepped forward, "Edward was my first son. Well, not technically, I had another son from a previous marriage, also named Edward, sadly he died too when he was a few days old. To be honest I never thought I'd have to experience his funeral, like Carlisle said--" She looked down, I knew she was crying tearlessly like Mom did. She shook her head and went into Carlisle's arms.

There was silence for a few minutes, but I had something I wanted to say.

"If I may?" I asked, Carlisle nodded whilst he cradled Esme still. I stepped forward and faced everyone. "Well... my Dad." I tried to chuckle, but I couldn't. "I'd only known him for a few weeks, but for those weeks I felt like I had a family. A _real_ family. I hated him at first, I hated what he did to my Mom, I hated that he didn't come back... but inside me I guess there was something that loved him, despite everything. But when he died, I felt guilty, like it was my fault from the start, but it wasn't, he told me that in the letter he left." I stopped, let more tears fall, and then I looked at the coffin, "I'll miss you, so, so much."

The tears escaped. I ran back to Alec's arms and cried into his shoulder, I felt Mom's and Luke's arms appear on my back.

----

We left for the Cullen's house. It was the after 'party'.

"Does anyone want anything, uh... a drink, maybe?" Rosalie asked, I shook my head, wiping my eyes. I heard a few more mutters after.

"You okay now, Sam?" Mom asked, rubbing my back. I nodded.

"I can't cry forever... are _you_ okay, Mom?" I asked, she nodded.

"I'd have to give you the same answer." I gave her a weak smile.

"I'll be talking to Alice if you need me." She said, I nodded.

I leant my head on Alec's shoulder. We linked hands, and I smiled weakly again.

"What are you going to do after this? Are you coming to Italy?" He asked, I shrugged.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"We could... have our own little coven."

"Our own?"

"Yeah, me, you... maybe your Mom and Luke and Marcus?" He suggested, I shrugged and sat up.

"I suppose... where would we go?"

"There's lots of places... how about Alaska?" He asked.

I smiled. "Alaska." I said, I looked at him. "Yes, Alaska. Perfect." He smiled too, and leant forward to kiss me.

"Forever starts here." He whispered afterwards.

"Yes, it does." I said, kissing him again. "Our future."

* * *

THE END!

I honestly thought that was the best way to end it... it then leads on to the sequel!

I LOVED WRITING THIS AND HATE IT TO END... THATS WHY THERES A SEQUEL!

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! LOVE YOU ALL!

XXXXXX


	18. Author's Note: Thank Yous

A/N: Okay, thank yous are cheesy, but I mean these... I'd like to thank _you_, my reviewers...

Izelena, BellaCullenMad, v-girl98, Demetri Volturi Is Mine, elka14, twilightfreak1994, TeamSwitzerland92, cloethedragoness, Isabella Jame Swan Cullen, willow moore, DOOLIN, Rosalina Cullen, TiGerrr, bella-swan25, SwimmingTwilightLover96, daffy410, Twilighter80, HeyyEmme, mouse555, TimeTraveler15, pricelessv, VampireGirl 141995, Gosegirl, hannahbananaroxsox, VampiresLoveMe, TwilightLover1518, amands12, RandomatGedz, cullenbaby94, Ayah14, EmoE, star1the2friend, lucyp123, jacobfan101, lovydovycutie, AiYi98, I Will Suck Your Blood, Danielle Blair Swan, Krush32, .19, Bethany Cullen, girlwithwings2, Kikasu Utagoe, RealRenesmeeC, Aya Takahashi, bluedo1phin-, Y CANT I BE INVISIBLE, Rebeeccax and x-tobecontinued-x

My beta, x-tobecontinued-x/AlphaBite

The songs the chapters are named after:

Him - Lily Allen  
New Divide - Linkin Park  
Starry Eyed - Ellie Goulding  
Number One Enemy - Daisy Dares You  
Parachute - Cheryl Cole  
Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis  
Going Under - Evanescence  
I Will Follow you into The Dark - Death Cab For Cutie  
Enough For Now - The Fray  
No Air - Glee Cast  
Love is Blind - Alicia Keys  
Eyes on Fire - Blue Foundation  
Breathe Slow - Alesha Dixon  
Let me Sign - Rob Pattinson

Sequel to be released sometime this week. Thanks, Annie x


End file.
